new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiju
Background Kaiju were created by Elder Diakaiju through an unknown method. After creation, many Kaiju served their creators, while others were able to escape and start their own lives, causing them to grow more docile and friendlier. They are a hardy race of the large size and depending on how they were raised is how they will act in society, be it as friendly workers, great adventurers, or dangerous enemies under the rule of the Diakaiju. However it may be, Kaiju are ready to fight to protect their allies or masters, be it from a goblin raid to all out war, to even fending off their own misunderstood race controlled by the creators if need be. Physical Description Kaiju will usually look like larger humans with any colored scaled hands, tails, and feet that will look reptilian to draconic, they normally have quite sharp teeth, claws albeit easily missed and sometimes wings though there are cases where some look different than the norm. Birth rates are low for Kaiju, and they can be born either male or female. How they reproduce is different based on gender, and can breed with most humanoid races. Females don't go through a normal pregnancy like humans, but will actually lay a clutch of eggs (1d4), roughly one-quarter of the way through the incubation period of nine months to a year, based on environmental conditions, and even then, there is a low chance a Kaiju will be born. When a male mates, unless its with his same race, the mother will give birth to the mother's race. Society Kaiju will act differently based on how they were raised or alignment. When under command of a Daikaiju, they will enforce their masters commands without fail, usually as enforcers, royal guards, tax collectors and the like. While evil aligned Kaiju without a master would attempt to subjugate an area for their own use. When raised to coincide with other races while not under control of a master (Daikaiju), they would assist with guard duty, sentinels of their towns, or even manual labor due to their size and ability of lifting much heavier loads compared to there smaller townsmen. Some special Kaiju may even provide air or sea transport, or protection for sea fairing ships. Kaiju are protective of the areas that they live in, and if there was a threat to a their homestead, they would be the first to charge into battle, be it alone, or with their comrades. Relations Kaiju treat other races with respect and kindness, even going as far as looking for partners within their adopted homes. Because of their kind nature, they get along with most races. Races that are known to be evil on the other hand, Kaiju will try to avoid, but keep a close eye on. Its not hard to gain a Kaijus trust, as long as your friendly and prove to be of no harm. Their favorite thing to do is when time allows, they will play with children or other small races, almost like a playground play set. On rare occasions a Kaiju can act more like their Diakaiju creators and treat all other races as lesser lifeforms who are only there to serve them. When this is the case, Kaiju will be reclusive, but not anti-social, picking up a few "friends" and trying to get them to do their bidding, either buy force or manipulation. They can't do this as well as their creators, but using their size to advantage, its not difficult to instill fear into those around them. Alignment and religion Kaiju prefer to worship either the Draconic or the Giant gods. However its not uncommon for them to adapt to worship gods from other races, based on where they have decided to live. Adventurers Kaiju's don't like to sit around, and if it means going out there and eliminating the threat to their homestead, or they need to go to the next town to get the medicine needed for Little Timmy next door to survive his illness, a Kaiju is always ready and willing to help out their fellow townsman when and where ever needed. Kaiju can make great melee combatants, clerics, oracles, or even paladins if accepted into an order. Random Details *Height: 7ft - 8ft5 *Weight: Female 400-600lb Male 500-700lb *Young Adult: 16 - 200 *Middle Age: 201 - 500 *Old Age: 501 - 800 Aka Kaiju Racial Traits: (RP14) *Ability Score Modifiers: +4 Str +2 Con (6RP) *Type: Kaiju are Monstrous Humanoid and gain Darkvision up to 60 feet. (3RP) *Base Speed: Kaiju have a base speed of 30 feet. (0RP) *Languages: Kaiju start with Common and Draconic. Members of this race with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages. (Aklo, Aquan, Dwarven ,Elven, Giant, Gnome, Sylvan) *Natural + Improved Natural armor: Members of this race gain a +2 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. (3 RP) *Prehensile Tail: Members of this race have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. * Sub-Races: Kuro Kaiju: (14RP) *Ability Score Modifiers: +4 Dex +2 Con (6RP) *Type: Kaiju are Monstrous Humanoid and gain Darkvision up to 60 feet. (3RP) *Base Speed: Kaiju have a base speed of 30 feet. (0RP) *Languages: Kaiju start with Common and Draconic. Members of this race with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages. (Aklo, Aquan, Dwarven ,Elven, Giant, Gnome, Sylvan) *Natural + Improved Natural armor: Members of this race gain a +2 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. (3 RP) *Prehensile Tail: Members of this race have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. Shiro Kaiju: (14RP) *Ability Score Modifiers: +4 Wis +2 Con (6RP) *Type: Kaiju are Monstrous Humanoid and gain Darkvision up to 60 feet. (3RP) *Base Speed: Kaiju have a base speed of 30 feet. (0RP) *Languages: Kaiju start with Common and Draconic. Members of this race with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages. (Aklo, Aquan, Dwarven ,Elven, Giant, Gnome, Sylvan) *Natural + Improved Natural armor: Members of this race gain a +2 natural armor bonus to their Armor Class. (3 RP) *Prehensile Tail: Members of this race have a long, flexible tail that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tails, but they can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. Alternate Racial Traits * Vestigial Wings (2 RP) Benefit: Members of this race have wings that do not provide the lift required for actual flight, but do have enough power to aid flight attained by some other method, and grant a +4 racial bonus on Fly checks. Replaces Prehensile Tail (Kaiju still retain having a tail tho they lose mechanical use there of.) * Claws (2 RP) Benefit: Members of this race receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. The damage is based on the creature’s size. Replaces Prehensile Tail (Kaiju still retain having a tail tho they lose mechanical use there of.) * Bite (2 RP) Benefit: Members of this race gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d4 Damage for Large). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Replaces Prehensile Tail (Kaiju still retain having a tail tho they lose mechanical use there of.) Category:Race